Phantom Fighters
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. A few weeks have passed and peace is restored, but then a series of missing person cases and murders are on the rise, and Team E is sent to investigate, where they find Phantoms feeding on humans, but also encountered individuals who are also after Phantoms, but are they allies? or have an ulterior motives? A faction of two groups would soon collide in conflict
1. Mystery Attacks

**Phantom Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Hello and welcome to my second Musaigen no Phantom fic, and though I just launched the first one, which is M-rated, I thought of making one for the T-rated fans, and here this fic takes place after the events of the anime, where Phantom attacks are on the rise, which this time they fatally attack people, and Team E will be investigating.

However, they would soon find themselves get dragged in a situation once they find out that they are not the only ones who are after Phantoms,which will be shown here and the upcoming chapters.

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Nazo no Kōgeki  
**_

A few weeks have passed since the Alayashiki have been closed down by the government, the streets of Tokyo became somewhat quiet, and peace seemingly restored, or so it seems. One night, a drunken man was waltzing around, holding a bottle of sake and is seemingly enjoying himself for having won a the first prize from a lottery ball and all he has to do is wait till morning for the stall to open so he can collect his prize of one million Yen, and he could not wait and decided to celebrate himself.

As the drunken man continued to walk around, a stealthy-like sound can be heard, and he drunkenly turn around to see if someone is following him, he wondered if there is someone after his prize and he took out his lottery ticket and foolishly waive it out in the open, daring someone to show up and reveal himself, thinking he can take on the person despite being drunk and is obviously in no condition to counterattack or defend himself.

"Okay...whoever you are...want my ticket...come and get it...but you will soon gonna regret it...!"

By then, a Phantom shows up, which resembled a metallic spider and is slowly walking towards the drunken man, and as the foolish drunkard did a Karate Kid pose, he loses his balance and fell down to the ground, hitting his butt but the jolt somewhat woke him up a bit and slowly saw the Phantom in front of him, and realized his predicament, and slowly backed away, and screamed at the Phantom to stay back saying he cannot die yet until he gets his prize tomorrow morning yet the Phantom just growled at the target, looking ready to attack the man.

"NO, STAY BACK!"

"..."

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"..."

"I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT MY PRIZE YET!"

"..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"..."

As the man tries to crawl away due to his drunken state, the Phantom, identified as the _Phantom Spidus_ , spits out web and hits the drunken man, dragging him back and the man tries to crawl away, dropping his lottery ticket as he screamed for help, while at the same time crying as he is about to die and not being able to get his first prize lottery.

However, an unexpected help came and it was a 10-year old girl, who turns out to be **Kurumi Kumamakura,** and she stood there and shouted at the Phantom to stop, and the Phantom saw her and is about to shift its focus on her when Albrecht, her teddy bear now in its giant form, grabbed the Phantom and tackled it, severing the web in the process, freeing the drunkard and there Kurumi told Albrecht to take the Phantom at once.

"Albrecht...!"

"..."

"Free the guy...and take that Phantom somewhere else!"

"..."

"Try to minimize the damage!"

"..."

"Now go!"

"..."

Nodding, Albrecht grabbed the Phantom and dragged it away to an open area so as to minimize the collateral damage, and as Kurumi checks on the man, she stared in dismay as the drunkard is frantically searching the ground to retrieve the lottery ticket that contained the first prize, and she tries to tell him to run for it but the man refuses, as he is determined to get the lottery ticket amd claim his prize in the morning no matter what.

"Mister..."

"Not now...!"

"You need to get away from here..."

"Not until I find my lottery ticket!"

"Um...but you..."

"I can't go! I waited for this moment...just as I was about to become a millionaire...!"

"..."

"My ticket is my life itself!"

However, a scream can be heard from nearby and this caused Kurumi to get a bit shaken yet she mustered the courage to head to the scene but the drunken man held her leg and he begged her to help him find the lottery ticket and she tries to shake him off as she is prioritizong in helping the other person in trouble yet the foolish drunkard would not relent.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Help me!"

"What?"

"Help me find the ticket!"

"But I..."

"Please...I need the ticket! I can't claim my prize without it!"

"Please let go of me!"

Nearby, two women happened to pass by and heard the scream and went to the scene, where another Phantom had captured a pregnant woman, and had just sucked out her fluids, killing her and her unborn child, then dropped the corpse to the ground as the unidentified Phantom turn its attention towards the two women, and one of the females told the other that the Phantom is the one that attacked a daycare earlier in the day, and the other female, a high school teenager, acknowledged the fact.

"That's the one! That thing attacked a daycare center earlier...!"

"I see..."

"Oh no...that woman...!"

"Looks like we're too late..."

"You'd better..."

"I'm on it..."

"Be careful..."

"I will..."

The teenage girl prepares herself to battle the Phantom as the other woman, who appeared to be in her early 20's, watches on as the battle is about to take place, and at the same time, Kurumi is still trying to shake off the foolish drunkard who is still clinging to her begging her to help him find his lottery ticket, but then the silhouette and shadows of the other battle caught her attention and saw the silhouette of the teenage girl about to fight, and then a shadow of an animal, which appeared to be a bat, covered the teenage girl before leaving Kurumi's sight, and she thinks a victim has been claimed and tries to get there but the drunkard would not let her go until he finds the lottery ticket, and she is about to lose her patience with the drunkard's foolishness.

"Please let go of me!"

"No, I won't!"

"Mister!"

"Not until you help me find my ticket!"

"Sorry, mister...I don't have time for that...!"

"Then I won't let go till you help me!"

"Please let me go!"

"Help me find my ticket first!"

By then Albercht came and decked the drunkard out cold and checked on Kurumi to see if she is okay, which she nodded, and the two head for the scene leaving the knocked out drunkard and when they got there, they found the corpse of the pregnant woman and Kurumi shrieked in horror and looked away, and then they heard sounds of explosions, and there the two head there, and by the time they arrived, there was only smokes, as the Phantom is gone, and so are the two women.

Albercht glanced at Kurumi as if he is asking what would she do now and she replied that she would have to call **Arisu Himeno** and notify her about the incident, which her teddy bear nodded, and she contacted Himeno and told her the situation, and several minutes later, **Haruhiko Ichijo** and **Mai Kawakami** arrived, where they were appalled by the sight of the pregnant woman's corpse and told Mai that something is strange here as he has never encountered Phantom that can suck a human's life like that which she agrees.

"This is..."

"I never encountered a Phantom that would actually kill a human..."

"This is too brutal..."

"I agree, Mai-senpai...we better not take this matter lightly..."

"Haruhiko..."

"Sensei..."

"I know...you guys will investigate this matter."

"Yes, sensei..."

Haruhiko then asks Kurumi if she is okay and not hurt, which she nodded but noted that had the drunkard had not clinged on her she might have saved the pregnant woman, but then the drunkard woke up and clings onto Mai thinking she is Kurumi, and Mai shrieked as the foolish drunkard begs her to help him find his lottery ticket and promises to share his portion with her much to her irritation.

"Please help me..."

"What?"

"Help me find my lottery ticket..."

"You almost lost your life and all you ever care about is that damn lottery ticket?!"

"Help me find it...and when I get the million Yen...I'll share it with you..."

"No thanks! Just go home already!"

"Just help me find it..."

"You drunken idiot!"

Haruhiko and Kurumi were pissed at the drunkard's foolishness but when the drunkard began to caress her thigh, Mai shrieked and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick which sends the drunkard up and hits the lamppost and fell to the ground, knocked out, and the trio sighed at this as police arrived to take the corpse away and escort the drunkard home as the three Hosea Academy students and their teacher went home.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter and though Kurumi was the only to appear here, Haruhiko and Mai showed up in the end, and now they are going to do some investigation...

Another faction seemed to be involved as they too are investigating the Phantoms...who are they...? Are they allies...or enemies...?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes where another character is INTRODUCED...and gets dragged in to the Phantom mess...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	2. Emergency Meeting

**Phantom Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which things will escalate as Team E is being debriefed on the situation and another character is introduced, who would become a secondary protagonist to this fic, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Kinkyū Kaigi_**

The next day, the scene shifts at Hosea Academy, where school life appeared generally peaceful and there are no reports or sightings of any Phantoms, and the students there are glad that their school life won't be interrupted, yet there are some who wished for Phantoms to show up so that the school would have an excuse to stop classes, so that the time would be used to cut classes short and allowed them to slack off, yet some of their classmates chided them for their foolish comments and told them to knock it off, resulting in a bickering among the students.

"You idiot! How can you graduate if you keep wishing for classes to get suspended?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Dream on!"

"Then shut the hell up, you horny honor student!"

"What was that, you sex-craved slacker?"

"What an idiot..."

"Moron!"

"Goody two-shoes goon..."

Meanwhile, Mai is passing by and overheard the arguments, sighing in dismay at how some of the students are taking this matter lightly, believing that the Phantoms are their SAVIORS in giving them excuse to skip and cut classes. However, what is bothering her is the incident from last night, after being told by Kurumi about what happened, in which some Phantoms began to kill humans, especially seeing a corpse who appeared to have been CONSUMED, as if humans are becoming PHANTOM FOOD. Mai wondered if this incident is tied to Aylashiki.

By then Haruhiko showed up and the two teens greeted each other, and there he told her that he overheard the bickering and is also dismayed at how some of the students are making light of the Phantom incidents are using them as an excuse just to cut and skip classes, but then he brought up the subject about last night's incident and said that Himeno will discuss about what she has gathered so far in terms of information.

Both Mai and Haruhiko acknowledged that they may be encountering a different type of Phantoms that may be advanced, such as the case of their encounter with Enigma.

"Haruhiko...do you think...we may be facing an advanced form Of Phantoms...?"

"It's possible, Mai. Enigma is an example...there may be others that we do not know about..."

"You're right."

"I just hope that the Phantom attacks are minimal...if they turn out to be as intelligent as Enigma, then we got trouble in our hands..."

"I agree. And now those students are trivializing things..."

"Yeah...they have no idea about how dangerous the Phantoms are. I wish that the Phantoms do not exist in the first place."

"Haruhiko...?"

"I mean the bad ones...excluding Ruru."

By then the two teens are joined by Reina Izumi, and there she greeted the two and asks them what are they discussing about, in which Mai told her about last night's incident, which made Izumi feel concerned and worried, commenting that she now has RIVALS when it comes to consuming something, which Mai brushes off the comment and said that Himeno-sensei is investigating the matter and will disclose any information she could get in a few minutes once they arrived at the meeting room, and told Izumi that Team E may be dispatched to hunt down Phantoms that consume humans.

"Really, Mai-onee-sama?"

"That's what Haruhiko and I think."

"How terrible."

"Don't worry, Reina...I'm confident that we'll find the source…and put a stop to it."

"You sure are confident about it."

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm in."

"That's the spirit!"

The three schoolmates then walked the hallway as they are heading for the meeting room, and as the two girls chat, Haruhiko glanced at the window and looked at the scene from afar, wondering when will the Phantom sightings stop as he felt that this has to be put to an end given everything he and his friends went through.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the meeting room where Team E and other Hosea Academy students with supernatural abilities are assembled, and by then Koito Minase and Kurumi arrived and they sat beside their fellow Team E members as they await the arrival of Arisa Himeno, and there Minase told the others that she got intel on last night's incident and that Himeno-sensei had just investigated the building that houses the Aylashiki laboratory, which Mai asks if Minase has managed to gain any intel about the lab.

However, Minase said she failed to get any at this point and said that it is up to Himeno-sensei to divulge what she knows about the other hidden secrets of Aylashiki and what other experiments that the company has been hiding all this time.

"Sorry...I was unable to get any info...and basically...I found nothing much."

"I see..."

"It's okay, Minase..."

"Thanks...but I'm not giving up. I will do everything to get answers to this mystery."

"That's the spirit."

"However...I will not get discouraged."

"Right on."

"We will work on this case."

By then Himeno arrived and the students stood up and greeted her, in which she greeted them in reply, and as the students sat down, Himeno went straight to the point and told them she investigated the Aylashiki HQ, and sadly told them that so far she has not found anything useful that would link to the Phantoms attacking and consuming humans, which Team E stared in dismay but the other students were not daunted and instead are looking forward to finding these Phantoms.

Haruhiko glanced at the other students and saw them reeking with overconfidence as they took Himeno's report lightly and they believed that it is going to be easy picking and told their teacher that they will beat up the Phantoms regardless of what type and what shape they took.

"Leave it to us, Sensei!"

"We'll beat those Phantoms!"

"They're no match for us!"

"Yeah! We're the strongest!"

"We can do it!"

"Have faith in us!"

"Just give us permission and problem solved!"

"Ha-ha!"

As Himeno tries to calm the students down, Minase sighed seeing that the other students are trivializing the incidents and felt that the overconfident students are bordering on arrogance and conceit, and Haruhiko noticed her dismay and asks her what is wrong, and there she told him that the other students are digging their graves as they are making light of the incidents as they never encountered a Phantom that kills humans and they think this is child's play.

Haruhiko nodded but said there is nothing else they can do except ignore the other students for now, but then one of the arrogant students noticed Minase's dismayed look and began taunting her, saying she is getting jealous because she couldn't SING a proper tune and claims she has TONSILITIS, which caused her to stand up and glare at the student, causing a stand-off between the two.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you myna bird..."

"..."

"Your out of tune voice is pulling your team down..."

"You bastard..."

"Ha...you're not even a nightingale...so why forcing yourself to sing if you have such a bad breath?"

"Don't you dare provoke me...!"

"Even a hornbill sounds better than you...ha-ha-ha...!"

Izumi stood up and tries to calm Minase down, while Haruhiko and Mai stood up and glared at the arrogant student, but then the other students began taunting Team E, with the taunting centered on Haruhiko, saying that he should be working at the art department and concentrate on NUDE PAINTING, and the other group of students taunted Haruhiko, saying that he should put up a NIGHT CLUB or an ESCORT SERVICE due to Team E having girls as members.

"Hey...try act like the Godfather!"

"Yeah...you got such cute Ho's!"

"You ought to put up a strip club!"

"But you should ditch the kid...you could be charged for statutory rape!"

"Or worse...you could be branded a pedophile...ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah...you could be jailed for life!"

"Haruhiko the hentai!"

"Horny Haruhiko!"

Haruhiko and Mai were angered at this but Minase reacted immediately by singing a tune, whose force hit the wall beside the two taunting students, causing a huge hole and the two arrogant students shrieked in terror, saying that Minase is doing an ATTEMPTED MURDER.

But Himeno managed to calm the tension and told everyone to stay put, and she reprimanded Minase for her actions, but at the same time reprimanded the two group of students who made harassing comments and informed them that they will be facing detention time and the two group of students shrieked in dismay and insisted that Minase should take the detention for her actions, but Himeno sternly replied that they provoked Minase with their sexist comments, as well as making sexually harassing comments tooward Haruhiko, and the two arrogant groups were exasperated by this and tried to plead their case.

"You can't!"

"We hate detention!"

"We're model students!"

"It was Haruhiko's fault!"

"Blame it on that Minase bitch!"

"Yeah, she should be expelled!"

"Kick her out!"

"She's just a singing bitch!"

But Himeno stood her ground and ordered the punished students to head for the detention room at once or else their penalties would LEVEL UP, and the arrogant students begrudgingly accepted and left, leaving the remaining group of other students watching, and some commented that the punished students got what they deserve for making degrading comments toward Team E, seeing that Minase's actions are justified.

"Hmph. Group of idiots..."

"They got what they deserve..."

"It's their fault..."

"Yeah...provoking Minase-san and Ichijo-san like that..."

"I say those idiots got what they deserve."

"I hope they learn their lessons..."

"At least we can have a quiet lecture from Himeno-sensei..."

"Right."

-x-

The next day, the scene shifts to a suburban neighborhood, where you can see what appeared to be an ordinary house, where the scene zoomed further inside, and you can see a family of four person, consisting of two adults and two minors, and the parents are having a morning breakfast, in which the two adults, who are parents, giving advice to their children, a boy and a girl who are aged 16 and 14 respectively, about safety, especially since the Phantom sightings are evident. The mother urges her two children not to wander off on their own and head home once their activities are done.

"Makoto...Komaru...you two should be careful."

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, mom."

"You saw it on TV...there are Phantoms out there."

"We know, mom."

"We'll be careful."

"Good. Always be home after school. Makoto...you should be home early as well. Got it?"

"Yes, mom."

This family is identified as the Naegi family, and while the parents are unidentified, the two teen siblings are identified as Makoto and Komaru Naegi, and the Naegi family appeared to be an ordinary-type, as they lived in an ordinary house and living an ordinary lifestyle, yet they are living happily, and as the siblings left the house, you can see Komaru being fetched by her classmates and they left the scene, while Makoto smiled as he look forward to an ordinary day.

As Makoto is walking away from the house, he glanced at his neighborhood, where neighbors waved and greeted him, and he greeted them in return, as he is content at living a normal life as he has no intention of standing out, and as he walked out of the subdivision and entering the main road leading to downtown Tokyo, he did not noticed that a Phantom slightly materializes, which seemed to have taken an interest towards Makoto, and began to stealthily stalking him.

As Makoto appeared unaware, as the Phantom, which appeared to resemble a red-colored, bio-mechanical Chinese dragon, he kept on walking the road as the Phantom discreetly stalk its prey, and the scene shifts not far, where the two women from last night are there, and saw the Phantom sighting and noticed that Makoto is seeming,y the target. The two women, one in her early 20's, and the other a 16-year old, began to make their move, as they are going to hunt and take down the unnoticed Phantom out.

"Kyoko..."

"I saw it, Yukizome-san."

"It looks big...do you think you could..."

"I can handle it."

"Okay...then we should get going."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Kyoko..."

"I know."

The 16-year old girl, identified as Kyoko Kirigiri, began to discreetly follow Makoto, and her female companion, identified as Chisa Yukizome, followed as well, having a feeling that in the next several minutes, things are about to get complicated.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and though there is not much action here other than a brief argument involving other schoolmates, this is just the start and now they are going to do some investigation...

A new character is introduced along with two females who appeared in the last chapter. The clue i can give you is that the characters introduced here are from another anime-inspired visual novel. Try to guess where they are based from...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes where another Phantom attack commences, and Team E is mobilized...yet the hapless teen is dragged in...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	3. Sudden Attack

**Phantom Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which things will escalate as Team E is about to get embroiled in a brawl between a Phantom and another group of Phantom hunters, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Totsuzen Kōgeki**_ ** _  
_**

The next day, the scene shifts to a suburban neighborhood, where you can see what appeared to be an ordinary house, where the scene zoomed further inside, and you can see a family of four person, consisting of two adults and two minors, and the parents are having a morning breakfast, in which the two adults, who are parents, giving advice to their children, a boy and a girl who are aged 16 and 14 respectively, about safety, especially since the Phantom sightings are evident. The mother urges her two children not to wander off on their own and head home once their activities are done.

"Makoto...Komaru...you two should be careful."

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, mom."

"You saw it on TV...there are Phantoms out there."

"We know, mom."

"We'll be careful."

"Good. Always be home after school. Makoto...you should be home early as well. Got it?"

"Yes, mom."

This family is identified as the Naegi family, and while the parents are unidentified, the two teen siblings are identified as Makoto and Komaru Naegi, and the Naegi family appeared to be an ordinary-type, as they lived in an ordinary house and living an ordinary lifestyle, yet they are living happily, and as the siblings left the house, you can see Komaru being fetched by her classmates and they left the scene, while Makoto smiled as he look forward to an ordinary day.

As Makoto is walking away from the house, he glanced at his neighborhood, where neighbors waved and greeted him, and he greeted them in return, as he is content at living a normal life as he has no intention of standing out, and as he walked out of the subdivision and entering the main road leading to downtown Tokyo, he did not noticed that a Phantom slightly materializes, which seemed to have taken an interest towards Makoto, and began to stealthily stalking him.

As Makoto appeared unaware, as the Phantom, which appeared to resemble a red-colored, bio-mechanical Chinese dragon, he kept on walking the road as the Phantom discreetly stalk its prey, and the scene shifts not far, where the two women from last night are there, and saw the Phantom sighting and noticed that Makoto is seeming,y the target. The two women, one in her early 20's, and the other a 16-year old, began to make their move, as they are going to hunt and take down the unnoticed Phantom out.

"Kyoko..."

"I saw it, Yukizome-san."

"It looks big...do you think you could..."

"I can handle it."

"Okay...then we should get going."

"Okay. Lets go."

"Kyoko..."

"I know."

The 16-year old girl, identified as Kyoko Kirigiri, began to discreetly follow Makoto, and her female companion, identified as Chisa Yukizome, followed as well, having a feeling that in the next several minutes, things are about to get complicated.

-x-

The scene shifts at the streets as Team E is sent to patrol a specified area after receiving reports that a Phantom is vaguely seen. There Haruhiko began assigning the members, where he instructs Minase to accompany Izumi while he instructs Kurumi and Mai to go with him, and there Team E splits into two groups, and Minase's team went east while the others went west, and Mai asks Haruhiko if this is okay for them to split up, which he nodded, reasoning that if either of them spots the Phantom, they can hold it at bay while calling the others so that they can join in halting the Phantom.

"…and that is how we will do things in order to catch and seal the Phantom…"

"Really, Haruhiko?"

"Yeah.""

"Hmm…but still…"

"At least we can cover some grounds…and if Minase finds the Phantom first…she can call us and we can arrive there to help…or vice-versa…"

"I see…"

"it's better this way…"

"You have a point…"

Mai slowly sees the logic and nodded, and they went further west, Kurumi held her teddy bear and braces herself, as she hoped that they find the Phantom and prevent it from attacking another would-be victim, as she recalled what happened the other night, and tells her teddy bear to be ready and gave it permission to use lethal force if the situation calls for it.

"Albrecht…"

"…"

"You know what to do…"

"…"

"If the Phantom is found…you take it down…"

"…"

"You can use force if needed…okay?"

"…"

The teddy bear was silent yet you can see it nodded vaguely as it understood what Kurumi instructed it, and Kurumi followed Haruhiko and Mai as they followed the map given to them by Himeno-sensei as they raced against time, not wanting to see another victim being assaulted by a Phantom, and Mai is more than pumped, willing to go all-out as she does not another innocent life taken away, such as the pregnant woman that Kurumi witnessed the other night, and Haruhiko could not agree more.

"When I find that Phantom…I'm going to smash it to bits!"

"Mai-senpai…"

"Really! I have to!"

"Whoa…easy…"

"I don't want another innocent life get killed…just like the other night…!"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go!"

"Right…"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the streets where Makoto Naegi is seen walking the streets as he is heading for school, wanting to pick up something, however, an unexpected situation occurred, as he felt the urge to urinate, and looking around, there was no restaurant or fast food bars around that has a toilet, and the urge becomes unbearable and looked around to see if he could find a place to urinate, and happened to see a house with a door opened, and seeing that no one is around, he decided to go in, and if the owner happened to be there, he will apologize once he uses the toilet.

"Okay…"

After using the toilet, Naegi looked around to see if the owner is here, but then notices that the place, a one-story house, appeared to be abandoned, so he looked around to see that if there is anyone here, but as he scrolled around, he happened to see what appeared to be a palm-sized cardholder, and when he looked inside, he finds what appeared to be a blank tarot card, which he finds it baffling, but seeing that no one is around, he decided to look around before leaving.

Outside, the two females, Chisa Yukizome and Kyoko Kirigiri, had just passed by the abandoned house, having narrowly lost sight of Naegi,,and while Yukizome appeared worried, Kirigiri sighed and said that perhaps the Phantom may have gotten to him, but the older woman told her not to think that way, which Kirigiri sighed and said she'll do what she could, as they continued to find him after seeing him being stalked by a Phantom.

"Really, Kirigiri-chan..you should not think that that!"

"…"

"We need to find that boy…or else he ends up becoming Phantom food!"

"..okay…fine…"

"Really…where did he go…?"

"Beats me…""

"We got to find him!"

"…"

As the two females continued walking away, you can see Naegi leaving the abandoned house, and continued to walk to his destination, and just then Haruhiko's group showed up, as they looked around to see if there is a Phantom nearby, and Ruru looked around until she gets a faint aura of a Phantom that is nearby, and tells Haruhiko about it, much to his surprise as he sees that there are some people walking around and asks Ruru if she is sure about it.

"Are you sure, Ruru?"

"Yeah…I can sense a Phantom nearby!"

"But…where…?"

"Hmm…"

"Well…?"

"Try to focus…"

"I am!"

"…"

Mai and Kurumi glanced at Haruhiko and Ruru talking, and there they happened to saw Naegi walking, as he passed by Haruhiko's group, but then a Phantom suddenly appeared, resembling a centaur-like being where the upper body has a humanoid feature while the lower body resembles that of a spider's body, resembling a black widow. It appeared behind Naegi, and when he turn around, he stared wide-eyed in surprise and realized that it was a Phantom.

Haruhiko saw it and became worried that Naegi is about to be taken, and he and his team raced towards the scene, but the Phantom, identified as the Phantom-Spidus, spits out thick webbings and Haruhiko, Mai and Kurumi were tied up, and they tried to break free but the web's silk was strong, and even Mai is bewildered that she has difficulty in breaking free, and with her arms immobilized, she could not use her techniques, and Haruhiko asks if she could free herself.

"Mai-senpai!"

"Unnff…what…?"

"Can you break free?"

"I'm…trying…!"

"Can you use your techniques?"

"Only if I could free my hands!"

"How much time do you need?"

"Well…"

Mai told Haruhiko that she needs five minutes to break free, and seeing that the Phantom-Spidus used its webbing to snatch Naegi and is heading towards a 16-story mall, Haruhiko tells Kurumi to have his teddy bear stall the Phantom, and Kurumi nodded as she tells her teddy bear, Albrecht, to go after the Phantom, which it grew in size and confronted the Phantom, resulting in a brawl, causing nearby passerby to run away from the scene.

While Albrecht appeared to have the upper hand, the Phantom spits out thick webbings all over the teddy bear's body, immobilizing him, and the Phantom proceeded to go after Naegi, who is slanting against the car, terrified at what he is seeing and wondered if he is going to die.

"No…no way…!"

Fortunately, Kirigiri and Yukizome noticed the commotion and got there in time, where Yukizome said that the Phantom in front of them is the one that got away the other night and told Kirigiri to destroy it before it escapes to kill another victim, which the younger teen girl nodded as she took out what appeared to be a palm-sized card holder and brandishes it in front of the Phantom, saying that she will make sure that the Phantom will not get away this time.

By then, a metallic belt materializes around her waist, and there she inserts the card deck onto the belt by sliding it and an armor materializes around her, which was colored dark navy blue and has an appearance of a European knight while the helmet has a vague design of a bat, and there she took out a rapier and went after the Phantom, cutting the web and freed Naegi, and there she told him to get away from here, much to his bewildered confusion.

"Hurry!"

"Wh-what…?"

"Get up and run!"

"Um…"

"Don't just stand there! Get going!"

"O-okay…"

"Move it!"

"…"

Naegi could only watch as Kirigiri went after the Phantom and the two brawled, and at the same time Haruhiko, Mai and Kurumi were also bewildered at the scene they are seeing, and wondered if Kirigiri also has an ability like them or if she is another secret experiment from the Alayashiki, as they never seen anything like this before, which Haruhiko and Mai are debating over this while trying to break free from the webbings even as Ruru tries to rip off the webbings.

"Mai-senpai…"

"Yeah?"

"Did…you see that…?"

"Yeah…"

"Is she…like us?"

"Don't know…"

"We got to break free…"

"I know…!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is action-filled, and finally the two protagonists from two series are here…though they have yet to meet one on one.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The fight continues as the rest of Team E arrives, and soon more Phantoms showed up, but another unexpected situation occurs

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	4. Phantom Melee

**Phantom Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which after two chapters where Togami had recurring nightmares, the plot thickens as he gets kidnapped and the Togami family will slowly get in a situation the moment that the heir went missing, but something will happen that would affect the characters in this story arc, especially Naegi, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Fantomu Sekkin**_

Mai and Kurumi glanced at Haruhiko and Ruru talking, and there they happened to saw Naegi walking, as he passed by Haruhiko's group, but then a Phantom suddenly appeared, resembling a centaur-like being where the upper body has a humanoid feature while the lower body resembles that of a spider's body, resembling a black widow. It appeared behind Naegi, and when he turn around, he stared wide-eyed in surprise and realized that it was a Phantom.

Haruhiko saw it and became worried that Naegi is about to be taken, and he and his team raced towards the scene, but the Phantom, identified as the Phantom-Spidus, spits out thick webbings and Haruhiko, Mai and Kurumi were tied up, and they tried to break free but the web's silk was strong, and even Mai is bewildered that she has difficulty in breaking free, and with her arms immobilized, she could not use her techniques, and Haruhiko asks if she could free herself.

"Mai-senpai!"

"Unnff…what…?"

"Can you break free?"

"I'm…trying…!"

"Can you use your techniques?"

"Only if I could free my hands!"

"How much time do you need?"

"Well…"

Mai told Haruhiko that she needs five minutes to break free, and seeing that the Phantom-Spidus used its webbing to snatch Naegi and is heading towards a 16-story mall, Haruhiko tells Kurumi to have his teddy bear stall the Phantom, and Kurumi nodded as she tells her teddy bear, Albrecht, to go after the Phantom, which it grew in size and confronted the Phantom, resulting in a brawl, causing nearby passerby to run away from the scene.

While Albrecht appeared to have the upper hand, the Phantom spits out thick webbings all over the teddy bear's body, immobilizing him, and the Phantom proceeded to go after Naegi, who is slanting against the car, terrified at what he is seeing and wondered if he is going to die.

"No…no way…!"

Fortunately, Kirigiri and Yukizome noticed the commotion and got there in time, where Yukizome said that the Phantom in front of them is the one that got away the other night and told Kirigiri to destroy it before it escapes to kill another victim, which the younger teen girl nodded as she took out what appeared to be a palm-sized card holder and brandishes it in front of the Phantom, saying that she will make sure that the Phantom will not get away this time.

By then, a metallic belt materializes around her waist, and there she inserts the card deck onto the belt by sliding it and an armor materializes around her, which was colored dark navy blue and has an appearance of a European knight while the helmet has a vague design of a bat, and there she took out a rapier and went after the Phantom, cutting the web and freed Naegi, and there she told him to get away from here, much to his bewildered confusion.

"Hurry!"

"Wh-what…?"

"Get up and run!"

"Um…"

"Don't just stand there! Get going!"

"O-okay…"

"Move it!"

"…"

Naegi could only watch as Kirigiri went after the Phantom and the two brawled, and at the same time Haruhiko, Mai and Kurumi were also bewildered at the scene they are seeing, and wondered if Kirigiri also has an ability like them or if she is another secret experiment from the Alayashiki, as they never seen anything like this before, which Haruhiko and Mai are debating over this while trying to break free from the webbings even as Ruru tries to rip off the webbings.

"Mai-senpai…"

"Yeah?"

"Did…you see that…?"

"Yeah…"

"Is she…like us?"

"Don't know…"

"We got to break free…"

"I know…!"

As Team E struggled to get out of their current predicament, the scene shifts at thebattle where the armored girl is fighting the spider phantom, evading the webbings and find an opening where she did a few sword slashes which somewhat reduced the phantom's movements. Naegi could only watch in awe and bafflement as he is bewildered at the turn of events.

As he decided to reach his cellphone to call the police, he picked the card holder by mistake, and brought it out, and though he realized his mistake, he has no idea what would happen next as a metallic belt appeared around his waist, and this bewildered the 15-year old boy, and in his confusion he attempted to remove the belt, but accidentally puts the card holder onto the center of the belt, resulting in being covered by a black-colored, generic-looking armor.

Naegi became more alarmed at what is happening and he has no idea what just occured, and wondered aloud if someone is playing a trick on him as he felt that this PRACTICAL JOKE has gone too far.

"Hey! Is this some kind of a joke?"

Team E stared in surprise as they were taken aback at what they just saw, as Haruhiko, Mai, and Kurumi could not believe what they just saw, but Haruhiko told Mai to try breaking free, which she is struggling to do so, as she wanted to get out of the webbing and take the phantom down before it claim another innocent victim like last time.

"Mai-senpai!"

"I know!"

"Try to break free!"

"I'm working on it!"

"We go to get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

"Give it all you got!"

"Geez...!"

Back at the battle scene, the armored girl was having some difficulty in restraining the phantom Spidus, and did a SPELL which summoned a phantom of her own, which appeared to be a rather large bat, which looked bio-mechanical in nature, and she commanded the phantom to provide her a weapon. The phantom bat screeched and its body glowed, as it dropped a huge lance-like weapon and the armored girl caught it, and began go after Spidus and attacked it.

The armored Naegi could only watch as he felt compelled to do something about it, and as he looked around, he saw a sword sheathe, which he picked it up, and upon inspecting it, revealed to be a katana, and he decided to go help out and charged towards Spidus and did a sword strike, hitting the phantom's hide as he hoped that this would be enough to kill it.

Unfortunately, Spidus' hide was so thick that the katana's blade broke in two, surprising Naegi and the phantom used its spider legs to kick Naegi out of the way, and the armored Kirigiri told him to stay out of the way and make a run for it, stating that he is no match for that phantom, which he could only moan in reply after being dazed by the phantom's attack.

"Hey!"

"Ow..."

"Don't get in the way!"

"Uh..."

"You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Ouch...my back..."

"Just take a hike and get going!"

"..."

The armored knight then commanded her phantom to attack Spidus, which the bat phantom did, as it dashed towards the spider phantom and struck it down. By then the armored knight ran towards Spidus, in which the bat phantom ran towards the armored knight, then attached itself onto the knight's back, its wings turned into a cloak that flapped behind.

Haruhiko, Mai and Kurumi stared in surprise as they never seen anything like this, but he told Mai to try breaking free as they need to know what is going on here, which she said she is almost free from the webbings as she is just moments away from freeing herself.

"Can you...?"

"I'm almost free...!"

"Hurry!"

"I am...!"

"..."

"Okay...just a little more..."

"Mai-senpai..."

"Almost there...!"

The scene shifts back at battle where the armored knight ran towards Spidus, but as she is nearing the target she jumped up very high, and once reached the desired distance she dropped down, where she aimed the lance's tip downward, and the cloak wrapped around her body, taking the form of a drill and speared towards the target in great speed.

As Mai broke free, she began using her technique to free Haruhiko and Kurumi, and once the two are freed from the webbing, they turn around where they saw the DRILL-LIKE SPEAR hitting the target, and Spidus EXPLODED upon being struck, and the impact sends the three Team E members back, but Mai managed to hold on and maintain her stance while Haruhiko uses his body to cushion Kurumi's fall. There Mai asks her friends if they are okay, which Haruhiko told Mai that he and Kurumi are okay.

"Haruhiko...!"

"We're fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Kurumi...is she...?"

"She's okay! She's not hurt!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry!"

As the three Team E members got up, they glanced at the scene where the smoke slowly cleared, and you can see the armored knight standing there while Spidus appeared to have been obliterated, and Haruhiko could only stare in shock and awe, as he never seen anyone defeating a phantom with such effort, and he is wondering if she is also a phantom hunter from another school or is a government agent like Koito.

At this point Koito arrived at the scene, and witnessed the battle, which also made her curious and glanced at both the two armored figures who only stood there, and she approached Haruhiko asking him what just occurred here, and he told her what he knows, and she became suspicious towards the two entrants in armor. She is wondering if the two teens in armor are a product of experiments by Alayashiki or if someone stole data and used it for personal gains, which Haruhiko said it is unlikely given that they fought the phantom that is about to attack a nearby city, but she is not thoroughly convinced and said the two entrants need to explain themselves.

"That does not give enough merit."

"Koito-san..."

"Those two...they need to explain themselves."

"Eh? You didn't have to be that..."

"We don't even know if they can be trusted...how did they get those armors? How is that girl able to summon a phantom like that? It even merged with that person..."

"Why don't we ask them nicely? Maybe they're good guys..."

"That would depend on the outcome..."

"..."

Amid all this, the armored Naegi approached the armored Kirigiri, and asks her what just happened here and why is that phantom after him as well as why he is suddenly wearing an armor. He really wants to know why, but he was rebuked and told to forget what just happened, which did not sit well with him and insisted in wanting to know why, yet she kept on rebuking him.

"Forget what you saw and leave."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But..."

"Go home."

"Not until you tell me what just happened!"

"This is not your problem."

"For me it is!"

However, Ruru shrieked as she told Team E that she sensed a strong phantom which Haruhiko asks if she is sure about this, which she nodded in a nervous way, and Koito asks Ruru if she can sense which direction the phantom is heading, in which she pointed at the sky, and she asks Ruru if this phantom is really strong, which Ruru said that it is.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is it very strong?"

"Very strong!"

"Is it nearby?"

"Yeah! I can sense it coming!"

"Where?"

"Um...eeek!"

Then all of the sudden, a phantom appeared, and it was quite huge, which visually appeared to be bio-mechanical, and resembled a Japanese dragon. Haruhiko stared in surprise as he never thought that he would see such a massive-sized phantom, and Mai braces herself in case they need to fight that dragon-like phantom.

The new phantom then roared before spitting out a very hot fire breath, which Team E narrowly evaded, but in the process it melted three parked cars, and the dragon-phantom turn its attention towards the armored Kirigiri and Naegi, in which Kirigiri sensed that they are in an open area with little to no means to seek shelter, and told Naegi to run as she state that they are at a disadvantage right now.

"Damn!"

"Uh..."

"Run!"

"What?"

"You want to stay alive? Run for it! Unless you want to get melted and become fried fleshling food for that phantom!"

"Ehhh?"

"It's your choice!"

"Oh man!"

Indeed, as the dragon-phantom began to hover and went towards the two targets and sputs out a huge fireball, hitting the nearby cars as the two armored teens make a run for it, but the phantom spits out another huge fireball, and it struck a parked gas truck, which exploded, and the impact semt the two armored teens away as the shockwave sent them hurling to unspecified areas.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the phantom Spidus appeared to be tsaken cared of, but a new problem came as a massive phantom in the form of a huge Japanese dragon appeared, and is HUNGRY for food, which Team E, and the two teens in armor are on the phantom's menu…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter continues as Team E tries to fight off the massive phantom, but what will happen to the other two teens…?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


End file.
